


Find Its Way Love Shall

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Depressed Cody, Depressed Obi-Wan, Dream Memories, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Talks, Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, M/M, Memory Loss, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the removal of Cody's chip he finds he can't remember almost six months of his life. Soon he starts to have horrid dreams and after dreaming of ordering and watching Obi-Wan's death he sets out to find the man. Maybe it wont be to late and he can tell the man how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Six Month Mystery Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them... if I did this would happen... I don't really care what you think. Any ways. I hope you enjoy. I hope to add smut in later chapters so the rating will go up if so.

A mindless drown that what Commander Cody, CC-2224. He never really was anything more than just that, a drone, a clone. He wasn’t human in a sense, so he really wasn’t to blame when Order 66 came about. A chip that had been inserted in him the day he was created was activated that day, and thus Cody became just CC-2224. He was no longer Cody, he was a drone.   
He would spend almost six months this way before he would be given a second chance, before he would be given his personality back. Captured and chip removed Cody was placed back in the real world. The only issue with this was, he was no longer needed and he didn’t know what to do. What was he to do, and six months of his memory was just missing.   
Cody tried to live a normal life, he separated himself from everything he knew and began living a life of solitary. This worked up until the dreams, or maybe there were more like nightmares. He would see himself emotionlessly killing people, destroying lives, and working for the very people that he thought he was fighting against. But the one dream that scared him the most was when he gave the order to kill Ben.   
‘Order 66 had been given and all the Clone Troopers began turning on the Jedi that they were protecting and serving under. Commander Cody, CC-2224 was no different. Only seconds ago he had given General Obi-Wan Kenobi back his light saber. And maybe that was the greatest thing for him to do. Now he was ordering his men to kill the man that he would never had dreamed of killing. But he had no will of his own and he didn’t know that he loved this man.   
Cody watched Obi-Wan Kenobi fall to his death and then he walks away.’  
Cody woke in a strangled cry, sweat dripping down his face. Many of his dreams had been bad but this, this made his heart ache and his mind wither. In a strangled grasp he cried out for him, “Obi-Wan.”  
Only the darkness answered him. It was then that Cody began to realize that the things that he saw when he closed his eyes were the things that happened in the six months that he could not remember. Cody began to cry, had he really killed the one that he loved? Had he let him fall to his death? Cody had to know, he had to know the truth.   
So for several months he searched out everyone that knew of the Jedi’s and looked for any rumors that he could chase. Finally he found rumor of Master Yoda, a Jedi that was living in the swamps of Dagobah. It seemed that many who had tried to kill the Jedi had failed and no one had really returned from their mission to kill him. Only recordings transported form their droids. Cody made up him mind that if anyone knew the truth Master Yoda would. He would have to survive the planet and ask him if he knew where Obi-Wan was.   
It didn’t talk Cody long to scrounge up enough credits to get all the way to Dagobah. It was a flight that he would never forget and landing on the planet was much harder than he expected, but Cody managed it. A small part of Cody thought that maybe the Force, something that Obi-Wan would always talk about, was protecting him. That it wanted him to find Master Yoda, and he sure hoped that was the reason.   
Cody spent several months on Dagobah and was beginning to lose faith in finding Master Yoda. He seemed to being reaching the end of his rope, and depression was quickly taking form in him mind. It also didn’t help that now every night he would watch Obi-Wan fall to his death over and over again. Cody thought that maybe he would get use to it, but he never did. He would always awake in a cold sweat screaming for the man that he lost. And as the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months he began to believe that he deserved this. That he didn’t deserve to see or even know if Obi-Wan was okay or all right.   
Just as he was about to give up for good a voice interrupted his moping.   
“Lost you are.”  
Cody Jumped at the voice even though he knew who it was, “Master Yoda.”  
“Yes, Lost you are. Seek me, you do.”  
Cody nodded his head, “I come to you without arms, I only seek answers.”  
Yoda nodded his head, “Find, answers you will.”  
“Obi-Wan… did I, is he… did he…” Cody couldn’t see to get the whole question out. He was finally here face to face with Master Yoda and yet he was so fearful of the answer that he would receive.  
“Love him did you not?”  
The words flowed through Cody and the only thing that he felt was pain and sadness, dead, that was the only thing that he could come up with… “I did… and now it seems that I am to late.”  
“Late, you are not. Alive he is. The child, protecting he is. Go you must, to Tatooine, Obi-Wan you shall find.”  
Cody head snapped up and a light that had been dimming began to shine again, “Thank you Master Yoda.”  
Yoda nods his head, “Find its way Love shall. Shall see to that the Force will.”


	2. My Unresolved Anger:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is still struggling with everything that has happened and a mask has began to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it took me a while but it's here. I hope that you'll like it. Thank you all, enjoy.

“… Simple not, shall be the path. Along the way, pain you will find.”  
Obi-Wan huffed and rolled his eyes are another group of storm troopers pasted by his new home. Almost a year he had been living here and soon after that the troopers had shown up. It was quite a discussing things to watch, and it forced him to keep his head down. For all he knew he was still wanted by the republic, and it would do young Luke no good for him to get caught.   
“You seem annoyed Obi-Wan,” spoke a deep and strong voice that urged Obi-Wan to listen to it.   
He turned looking at his masters ghost, “I do believe that you would be as well, if you were in my situation.”  
Qui-Gon chuckled, “You feel anger towards the Stormtroopers?”  
Obi-Wan sighed but sat down, “I suppose you are going to lecture me that my anger will lead me down the dark side of the force.”  
Qui-Gon nodded his head ’no’, “I just wish to know why you feel such anger towards them.”  
“I don’t know if its all anger… Master, but more pain and sadness. They were with us, and the betrayed us, killing all the Jedi that they were with. Leaving only a few alive, the ones that they couldn’t find. They were my friends… and I cared for them greatly.”  
Qui-Gon frowned a little, “Yet all these years, and you still haven’t forgiven them? And as it seems none of these Stormtroopers seem to bother you. They pay you no mind.”  
Obi-Wan nodded his head, he was angry and sad and upset and hurt and wounded, he felt like a kicked animal while it was still down. The time from the betrayal to now hadn’t been that long, only a year or so. Maybe he should be more willing to forgive and to just forget. To forget everything that ever happened, but it hurt, it hurt so much. What made matters worse was every time he looked at the stormtroopers he saw the clone troopers, and that made him think of Cody.   
The more he thought of Cody the angrier he got, and the angrier he got the sadder and more depressed he became. It was one horrid and painful circle. A friend and maybe more if he let himself to believe that much tried to kill him. It plagued his mind so many nights that he wondered if he could truly call himself a Master… And in the deepest darkest corner of his mind he wished death upon himself.   
As if Qui-Gon could hear these unruly thoughts he spoke up distracting Obi-Wan from them and maybe bringing them farther to the surface.   
“What is on your mind Obi-Wan, you seem lost.”  
“A lot,” Obi-Wan mumbles, “truthfully Cody, he’s on my mind all the time. He haunts me in my sleep and then again when I awake.”  
“I have heard this name before, you have spoken of him before have you not?”  
Obi-Wan laughed a haunted laugh, “I am sure that I speak of him quite a lot, he was a friend…” his voice lowered to something of a bitter sweet reminisces, “And maybe he was something more to me.”  
Qui-Gon nodded his head, “In that note I wish that I had been more helpful to you, more willing to see that part of your life.”  
Obi-Wan smiled a small smile, “I do not blame you at all Master. I understand everything that you have done and not done. For I have had be in the same place. I also put my feelings on the side with Anakin. Look were that got me.”  
Qui-Gon shook his head, “What he did was not your fault, you will never be blamed for the way that he turned out. Or the things that he had done.”  
A small tear slid down his face, “But all the young ones… all that death.”  
“Those things are not your fault and you could not have stopped them. It would seem that all this was destined to happen.”  
“Was it destined for my heart to break?”  
Qui-Gon frowned, He felt so much for his padawan, this man was so strong. He had a big heart and a calm facade, that hid the storm with in. He was a great linguistic and turned out to be a wondrous strategist. Obi-Wan was a mixture of many things but the one thing that most saw was his ability to read situations and to care when no one else did. His heart, and that was what was breaking, and Qui-Gon didn’t know if there was any way to fix this, fix this man. This man that he loved so dearly. He wanted only the best for him.   
Just as he was to answer there came a loud knock on the door. Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder at the door, his heart sank as the pounding continued.   
He was graceful as he stood and walked to the door, as he went Qui-Gon watched as the mask that he had come to see Obi-Wan wear slip back into place. At the door were several Stormtroopers.  
“We are looking for a fugitive that has slipped our ranks and ran this way, have you seen her,” questioned the trooper at he front. Obi-Wan noted that he was a commander but not the one that he loved.   
“I am sorry, I have not seen this fugitive.”  
The Stormtrooper nods his head, “May we look around your house to make sure that you are not hiding her, or that she has found refugee in your house unbeknownst to you.”  
Obi-Wan nodes his head and then stepped aside, “Be my guest.”  
“Thank You.”  
It didn’t take long for the stormtroopers to search his home and as Obi-Wan guessed and knew they found nothing. When the departed they thanked him for his cooperation and moved on down the way. He watched them leave, he wondered how they would not recognize who he was, but that didn’t matter. As he shut his door the mask began to drop again. It would be a long, long lifetime, he was going to have to find a way to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it took so long for me to update. ^-^ But it's hear now. Thank you and please review.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Cody... but not to worry Yoda is rooting for you.


End file.
